


Meal for Two

by ShiDreamin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Collars, Come Eating, Diet, Dom/sub, Edging, Frottage, Human Furniture, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Petplay, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, dog ears, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiDreamin/pseuds/ShiDreamin
Summary: Galo’s enthusiasm to support Lio in his endeavors was initially charming. Now, two weeks of it, the sweetness of it has long worn off. Lio can hardly eat a meal without Galo staring over his shoulders, nor can he sneak off to work out alone without a “helping fitness buddy!” It doesn’t help that Galo, somehow, converts all of his calories into maintaining his muscles rather than any fat. The fact that Lio can neatly cover Galo’s waist with his hands is a level of annoyance that he hadn’t thought possible.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Meal for Two

“I think it’s cute!”

In almost every other scenario, Lio would probably be pleased to hear Galo’s praise. Galo had a tendency to pet, cuddle, and coo over everything he found cute, usually on the streets when he stops mid-walk to try to steal someone’s dog. As endearing as it is to watch him cry over a corgi’s shapely behind, Lio finds his attitude quite a bit less sweet in this exact situation.

The situation being the tightness of his former favorite part of leather pants, now refusing to close over his hips.

“Galo, you can’t say that!” Aina scolds, quick to smack at Galo’s arm. She and Remi are rolling their eyes at Galo, Lucia watching Varys continue swallowing down whole pizzas in the back. Lio shuffles in place, feeling uncomfortable even between Maes and Guiera, his two friends careful to not say anything.

It’s the smart thing to do.

“What?” Galo protests, spilling tomato sauce and basil onto the table from the pizza in his hand and mouth. Maes cringes, gingerly taking a napkin and flinging it at Remi to wipe up the remains.

“I can’t walk around with my pants undone!” Lio hisses, feeling his hair begin to stand on end. Guiera sighs, shuffling over to poke at Aina’s arm.

“How is he so stupid?” He asks. Galo makes an affronted noise, smacking a hand noisily onto the table. It shakes, the pizza tower wobbly, and Varys cries as he tries to steady the remaining pies.

“I’m not! I really do think it’s cute!” As sweet as this could be, Lio can’t help the fire flaring in his veins as the neighboring tables glance over to their noisy one. Maes finally takes pity on him, offering his jacket to wrap around Lio’s waist.

“I’m pretty sure me getting fat isn’t cute.” Irritation colours his voice, Lio crossing his arms as he rocks back into his chair. The stretch of his skin against his swollen stomach another reminder of what Maes and Gueira have been kind enough not to mention in these past weeks – Lio was gaining weight, fast.

It’s no surprise, given he wasn’t the only one. Most of the burnish had found themselves fattening, even if just slightly, ever since the promare had begun drifting away. Safe and consensual tests run by Lucia, with the reluctant aid of Heris, revealed that the promare had been burning away additional calories by the burnish, and that their bodies had gotten used to eating anything and everything to feed their burning flames. Without the promare to aid them in digestion, and with the same diet, many burnish had been unhappy to discover their bodies rapidly changing without their realization.

Lio gets it.

To an uncomfortable degree.

“You’re always cute!” Galo had cried, though it was too late as Lio had marched away from the table. Since the celebratory pizza party for the final day of cleanup of Promepolis, Lio’s been made very aware of not only the changes in his body, but also the changes in Galo’s attempts to help his body. As certain as Lio is that there are plenty of burnish happy with their new changes, he had grown used to his size, and every new change breaking across his skin was another reminder of the new life he would have to deal with.

Galo’s enthusiasm to support Lio in his endeavors was initially charming. Now, two weeks of it, the sweetness of it has long worn off. Lio can hardly eat a meal without Galo staring over his shoulders, nor can he sneak off to work out alone without a “helping fitness buddy!” It doesn’t help that Galo, somehow, converts all of his calories into maintaining his muscles rather than any fat. The fact that Lio can neatly cover Galo’s waist with his hands is a level of annoyance that he hadn’t thought possible.

It was fine, mostly. Galo just happens to be, well, overly enthusiastic in nearly everything. It was okay. He could deal with it.

It’s the implication of restraint that pisses him off.

“You just need to, you know, hold back! Control! Like your dragons!”

Lio would like to think Galo wouldn’t be stupid enough as to insist any of his body changes were the result of a lack of restraint, but the moment the words slipped from his mouth, all holds were off. Anger, at his body, at Galo’s words, at the realization of the future changing beyond his ability, pooled dangerously in the pit of his stomach.

Well and truly pissed.

But Galo is—stupid. In the sweetest sense of blind ignorance, and Lio finds that the crumbling cruelty that he could once dish out against any naysayer of burnish rights fades in the sight of Galo’s overgelled hair and sparkling smile. What little he could use to ignite flames and fear dims in the rise of affection, and even full of fury, he can not imagine a life of causing Galo any pain.

Pleasure is a different thing entirely.

Galo must have noticed the new mood overtaken his boyfriend, because he knocks on their door for once. Lio hums, tablet in hand, flicking lazily through a catalog on his crossed legs. The door creaks open, Galo’s face peering in warily until he spots Lio. Immediately it lights up and he pushes the door wide open, leaping in.

“Lio! I’m back! And I brought food!” Dinner? Surprise flits across Lio’s face at the idea, quickly squashed by the idea of salad in the bags. Except, no, they’re suspiciously square-shaped and stacked tall.

“I brought pizza!” Aww, sweet. “Aina said we can eat pizza if we put on half the cheese!” Less sweet.

Still, the endless enthusiasm Galo has for embarking on this unnecessary diet with Lio is a reason to quirk his lips, hand outstretched for a box.

Half the cheese ends up being a reasonable compromise for all the vegetables and meat piled up, and it’s easier to taste the tomato sauce without cheese to cut through. Galo in true fashion ends up shoveling entire pies into his mouth, rolled up in the form of a burrito, and Lio sighs at the inevitable mess of sauce and vegetables dripping onto his chest.

“Don’t dirty the bed,” he warns. Galo makes some sort of noise, and stuffs another slice in his cheek.

They finish the pizzas with relative ease, full though not stuffed, and Lio grins up at Galo’s dirtied pecs. It’s uncommon for them to eat at home, but he has the benefit of free dessert every time they do.

“Galo,” Lio calls. Galo perks up immediately, grin red with tomato, poking his tongue out. Clearly, Lio’s trained him well.

It’s easy to press a kiss against both cheeks, soft, teasing, before dragging his tongue up Galo’s chest. It quivers under him, a soft whimper breaking through Galo’s lips, and Lio trails along the fallen pizza bits. He scrapes his teeth at every tomato stain, breaking the drier spots before lapping at them until the skin is soft and flushed underneath. A fourth of a pepperoni is nicely place in the center of his chest and Lio nips it, teeth just tugging at the flesh, careful not to break skin so early.

Though Galo wriggles at the sensations, his tongue stays poked out in a happy smile. Lio places his hands on Galo’s hips, pressing them flush together to grind their hardening members. Lio moans, sharp, before sucking on Galo’s right nipple, teeth scraping on the darkened nub. He can’t quite resist biting down just enough to draw beads of blood, quick to lick away at them. Galo gasps and sighs, hands plaint at his side.

Finally sated, Lio shifts his hands to tug downward at Galo’s hair. His idiot boyfriend is already pink, lightly panting, tongue out. Lio pinches the tongue with his fingers first, pulling, curling, before placing his lips onto Galo and sucking. A low whine rises in the air, motivating Lio to scratch lines along the scalp of Galo’s head as he chews on Galo’s lips.

When they part, chest heaving with the need for air, Galo plants a soft kiss at the edge of Lio’s lip. He smiles, eyes lidding, as he slips out of Lio’s grasp to kneel at the edge of the bed.

“Galo,” Lio whispers. Galo is so easy, so eager, obedient and willing to please. It makes Lio’s head spin in a delightful way, and he finds himself digging through their drawer to grasp a familiar friend.

They won’t need the tail today, not with Lio’s plans, but Galo yips happily as Lio slides a blue eared headband over his hair. A collar, black lined with pink satin and studded, is secured around his neck, a heart locket dangling from the center. Attached to the ring is a leash that Lio slips over his wrist, staring down at his boy.

“Galo,” he says. Galo barks, god, loud and obnoxious and stupidly appealing.

“Galo,” he commands, spreading his legs open at the end of the bed. Galo pads over on his hands and knees, laying his face onto Lio’s thigh, blinking up at him from under soft lashes. It is so easy to run a hand through his hair, careful not to clip the ears, tugging on the long strands.

“Lio,” Galo speaks, raising his hands to paw at Lio’s thighs. Lio grins, crossing one leg over Galo’s head to let his foot rest against Galo’s shoulder. Galo stills for a moment, eyes wide, before an easy smile droops across his face and he slumps to the ground, allowing Lio to press both feet against his back.

Lio hums, crossing and recrossing his legs over Galo’s back. One foot swings back to smack against his ass, causing Galo to startle forward. He grins, swinging his legs back and forth, occasionally coming to rest at the curve of Galo’s spine, occasionally to spank Galo again. It becomes a rhythm in the room, side of his foot bouncing against the curve of Galo’s ass until Galo keens, high and whiny, bent forward with his face buried against his arms.

“Lio, Lio, hah,” Galo pants, though he keeps his back deliciously arched to perk his ass in the air. The usual baggy pants are barely hanging onto his hips, and Lio can appreciate the creeping pink visible above the hem. He slips his foot to toe the crack along Galo’s ass, dragging the pants down fully to reveal his pretty red behind.

“Lio, come on.” Galo’s whines are pretty and petty in one, his ass shivering as Lio leans in to inspect it. He pats the red flesh, made warm from the pain, gently tapping along the bubbly curve before bringing his hand back to sharply slap at the flesh at Galo’s thigh.

“Hey!” He shouts, surprise overcoming, before Lio grasps one hand onto his collar to snap his head back. Galo gasps, air sufficiently cut off while Lio delivers three quick swats to the top of his ass. He shakes, shouts fading into garbled gasps and whimpers.

“Lio!” Galo yelps when Lio pauses to pinch at the abused flesh, now flushed a deep red. It’s hot against Lio’s hand, and he slips a finger between the heated cheeks to press at Galo’s hole. Galo moans, soft, hips gently rocking in the air at the movement, only to whine when Lio’s hand retreats.

“Lio, I’m close!” He cries, hands shaky as he wriggles his ass. It’s tempting for Lio to just place a hand onto the dick no doubt throbbing against Galo’s stomach, but he resists to place his feet back on Galo’s back.

“And? What do you want me to do about it?” Lio chuckles at the shocked gasp from Galo. There is a moment of staring between them, Galo gnawing on his lip as his hips shake. If he were to safeword and call it off, Lio would let him.

Galo shakes his head, and bends his head back down to the floor.

Lio grins.

“Come here, dog.” It’s as much a threat as it is a command, and Galo grins as he clambers onto the bed. Even without the tail in his ass, it wiggles playfully in the air, and he paws at Lio’s arm. The ears on his head also seem to quirk in acknowledgment.

“Turn over.” Galo’s smile turns toothy as he falls onto his back, knees bent just slightly. His dick stands proud, an angry red dripping precum across his stomach, and Lio licks his lips at the sight. Tempting as it may be, he stands over Galo’s nude form, one hand tugging at his own sweatpants.

“Take these off,” Lio commands. Galo rears upward onto his elbows to kiss at Lio’s navel, tongue and teeth messily sliding at the skin. Lio groans, heavy, as his hands dig into Galo’s hair to pull him downward to his crotch. Galo nips at the sweatpants, wetting the surface as he kisses and licks at the outline of Lio’s dick.

“Galo, no teasing,” Lio hisses, nails digging in small red crescent moons into Galo’s scalp. Galo whines, and when he pulls away from Lio’s crotch there is a line of spit between his lips and the wet spot.

“Take. Them. Off.” Galo gives a shaky nod, lips perfectly wet, as he grits his teeth against the band to tug them down Lio’s waist. It’s a slow descent to reveal Lio’s underwear, a wetted pair of boxers, and then Galo leans in to kiss along the bare skin of his hips. Lio sighs, hands relaxing to tug and pull at the loose strands, one hand reaching forward down to tug at the ring of Galo’s choker. His ears tickle against his skin as Galo mouths along the curve of his groin. Finally, Galo manages to pull down his underwear, Lio’s dick swinging upward to smack against his stomach.

Even without prompting, Galo places a soft kiss against the head of his dick, then another, then another, trailing downward with every peck. Lio sighs, thrusting his hips just slightly against Galo’s face, until Galo reaches the base of his dick to suck on one of his balls. His hips twitch, rutting against Galo’s face, before he pulls back with a hiss.

“Off.” The responding whimper from Galo is nearly as delightful as the sight of Lio’s precum smeared across his cheek. Lio smirks, releasing his hands to slide along Galo’s neck, cupping his chin gently before pushing him back onto the bed.

“Come on!” Galo protests, though his voice is light as Lio climbs down his waist. He slips a hand behind him to thumb at Galo’s dick, humming, before slipping it further down to thumb at his greedy hole. Galo takes in a breath, waiting, but Lio simply brings his hand back up to pull at his balls.

“Lio, please.” Galo whines so soft and prettily for him, always, and Lio smiles. He leans down again to kiss at Galo’s lips, pinky, swollen, and then further to nip at his collar bone. A hand tugs on his leash, baring his nape, and then Lio’s drawing blood again. A string of red moons form along Galo’s shoulders, bringing with them whimpers and needy gasps, and Lio licks at the scarred skin.

“Close?” Lio murmurs, a hand descending again to tug sharply at Galo’s dick. He cries out, hips thrusting once, before his spine curves, knees coming up again. Lio glides their dick together in his hand, slowly grinding as he lays more kisses and hickies at the sensitive skin beneath. Galo’s moans and gasps increase in frequency until he’s unable to form many words, just shaking at Lio’s antics.

“I, I, ha, Lio!” He is close, unbearably so. Lio can tell from the look of his eyes, faraway and dreamy, and the drool spilling from the edge of his lips. The ears are askew, knocked slightly off to the side from his thrashing. He bites down on Galo’s nipple, the same spot as before, before he bucks his hips upward and pinches the base of Galo’s dick.

“What!” Galo’s rumpled scream is cut off by Lio grinding down against his thigh. His grin is toothy, dangerous, launching himself upward to bite at Galo’s lips. Galo’s moans are high and needy, hips now unashamed in their thrusting at air, though Lio’s hand stays secure at the base.

“Lio.” Teeth dragging at his bottom lip, tugging it forward. “Lio.” Tongue scraping at the lid of his moan, dragging a long whine from Galo. “Lio.” Breathless, senseless, a string of grunts and pleas muddled in his mouth. “Lio!” Bucking of hips against his hand, and still, Lio refuses to let go.

“Restraint, remember?” Lio taunts. Galo pants, mouth so thoroughly ruined and spit smeared, brows just barely furrowing at the words.

“Restraint?” Galo whines. Lio groans. Galo sounds so lost, out of breath, out of mind, the sight of his palpable dizzying desire a direct shot to his dick.

“Hold back? Control?” Lio teases. Galo blinks wearily and Lio scoffs, releasing his grip to swing his legs away from the bed. Galo startles, launching to follow Lio, only to stop as Lio laughs, waving a bottle of lube in the air.

“We fucked yesterday,” Lio shrugs, though his grin is toothy, “but I happen to enjoy fingering you open.”

Galo matches his grin, easily sliding back onto his stomach to arch his ass in the air. The sight brings another groan to Lio, wetting his fingers with lube before approaching Galo yet again. Galo hisses as he circles his hole, cold fingers needing to warm against his skin. He kisses the asscheek, still pink from the earlier spanking, and Galo sighs and whines while shaking his ass.

“Please don’t tease me.” More of a plea than Lio will ever mutter, Galo’s voice is a dreamy noise and Lio is only too willing to appease. He presses one knuckle into Galo, careful to plant kisses along his back, the other hand pinching the head of his dick. Galo presses against his finger, back arching to rock himself on the digit. Lio smacks the flesh of the bend between his ass and thigh, garnering a shriek.

“Don’t move.” Galo shivers at the command, obedient as he bends his head back down. His ears barely hang on, drooping to rest on the bed as his ass bounces in the air against Lio’s hand.

“Lio, Lio, Lio.” Lio squeezes a second finger in, slowly letting them drag along Galo’s ass. He pants, high, hips shaking in an effort to not fuck himself on the fingers. Lio groans at the tightening resistance on his hand, Galo’s thighs squeezing together to block his view of his dick bobbing against his stomach, dripping wet.

He’s so pretty like this, red bottom up in the air smeared with lube, fucking himself on Lio’s fingers. If Lio were kinder, he would bring a hand up to stroke Galo’s dick, fingers scissoring to push his boyfriend to orgasm.

Too bad.

Galo’s needy whine at the loss of his fingers is a delight to his throbbing dick, leaking and hard. Lio’s tempted to take care of himself first, abandon Galo to his own handling, just to see the look on his face.

Then Galo’s turning, face beautifully red with tear tracks on his cheeks, and Lio finds that he can’t help but lick the strip of skin from Galo’s dick to his hole.

“Please. Please, please, please, please.” It’s a babbling lullaby of pleasure, a straight shot of pleasure to Lio’s dick, and he grasps Galo’s leash to throw him onto his side. Galo’s air escapes him in a huff, his lips forming a circle moments before Lio’s weighing onto him again, biting and nipping at his lips, their tongues swapping spit and drool that trickles with the tears down his chin.

“Fuck.” Fuck, fuck, Lio’s so goddamn hard, so close, and he’s rutting against Galo’s dick as his hand wriggles back into Galo’s ass. He scissors his fingers, Galo shaking and tightening against him, large hands coming up to wrap around Lio’s waist as he shouts. Lio finds himself panting and hissing, pleasure mounting high, curving his fingers into a hook to press down in Galo again and over again.

“Fuck, fuck, Galo, Galo!” What words left in Galo have become nothing but pleases with Lio’s name intertwined, and Lio can’t bring himself to think of anything hotter. Galo’s hands grip his back, one sliding up to pull at his hair, the other barely able to steady itself on the curve of his spine. Lio scrapes his teeth against Galo’s tongue, fingers relentless as he fucks Galo against the mattress.

Galo screams when he comes, fingers curling to dig into Lio as he shivers and curls, ass squeezing Lio’s fingers impossibly tight. His cum is a hot splatter against Lio’s stomach, painting the slight chub with the white substance. Lio groans, crooking his head to bite against Galo’s neck around the collar, hips still thrusting against Galo’s squirting dick as pleasure wipes his mind.

Cold begins to settle along Lio’s legs when he finds himself able to properly blink again, eyes squeezed shut from the orgasm that wracked his body. Galo’s eyes are barely open beneath him, face still red and messy with the remains of his tears, spit, and the small smear of Lio’s precum across his face. His ears must have been knocked off at some point, hair just in disarray, tempting Lio to comb through the locks with his fingers.

“Lio?” Galo’s voice is a mere croak in the silence. Lio hums, twisting his fingers out from Galo, scissoring just once to see Galo flinch and moan. The betrayal flashing across Galo’s face is admittedly sweet, and Lio leans in to kiss at his swollen, marked lips.

“We should get cleaned up.” It’s a fact, though Galo’s pitiful groan and slump against Lio makes it quite clear how he feels about it. Lio grins, patting at his side, feeling his own brand of exhaustion tug at his tired limbs.

“Restraint and control, remember?” Lio muses, wriggling out of the warm hands wrapped around him. Galo whines, pouting at him, looking unbearably adorable for a man flushed from sex.

“I don’t get it!” Galo cries. Lio stares at him for a moment, mouth gaping, before clicking it shut. Galo looks serious, and he isn’t exactly a liar, which means, most likely, that he’s understood absolutely nothing.

Well, he’s an idiot, after all.

“Stupid,” Lio scolds, though he’s smiling. He tugs at Galo’s leash, and though Galo grunts in disapproval, his legs finally unfold to propel himself upward from the bed.

“Guess I’ll have to teach you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Masochism/Sadism | Orgasm Delay/Denial | Feederism | Mirror Sex
> 
> Happy Promare Digital Release DAaaayyyy!!!  
> More love all around! I love the Lio who is grumpy but intensely in love- anyone but Galo he would probably snap at them but with Galo he's all heart eyes ♥ v ♥  
> While editing this I saw the formatting error and about screaming to myself... If you read the original, Thank you for kindly not pointing out how awful the formatting was...  
> The last of my NSFW Liogalo fics (for now, at least). If it hasn't become obvious yet I might as well start slapping bdsm/overstim/rough sex on all my kinktober fics ^^; I promise I write fluff too??
> 
> If you enjoyed reading my fics, want to yell about found families, or support me, please check out my twitter [ @Shidreamin ](https://twitter.com/shidreamin/)! I’m more active on there, and you’ll be able to see my zine previews before I post them here, as well as some WIP in the future! I've also recently set up a [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/shidreamin/) and [ Ko-Fi ](https://ko-fi.com/shidreamin/), if you'd prefer messaging me anonymously. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
